What's Up with the World?
by tmcala
Summary: In which Rachel contemplates seemingly random craziness. Holiday fic for Numbuh Phenon's challenge.


**What's Up with the World?~**

Rachel was bored. Seriously, seriously bored. The day had started out with her waking up at 7:58 and being unable to fall back asleep, followed by nothing being on TV except for Christmas specials, and, finally, she had embarrassingly finished all of her assignments for break.

So what on Earth was she supposed to do? Rachel really hated when Hanukkah/Chanukah came early.

The blonde teenager sat on her living couch, legs crossed beneath her, and waited for the clock to strike 10, an appropriate time for one to visit someone else. Rachel was just going to have to spend the day with Nigel. Again. Yesterday she had hung out with Fanny, but, other than that, her days had been filled to the brim with the serious, bald Brit. Not that she was complaining, he was her boyfriend after all.

She grabbed her keys off the counter, jangling them up and down in her grasp (a habit she barely knew she possessed), and set off for Nigel's. Of course, she'd stop at the Jewel on the way, they couldn't spend a day together without _cheesecake_. Rachel pulled into the crowded, crowded, crowded parking lot with a frown on her lightly freckled face. She could barely find a parking spot and when she did, it wasn't exactly prime.

Slightly jogging across the wet pavement, she had to wonder why so many people were at the grocery store at the same time. The lines were absolutely ridiculous! Rachel managed to snag the very last of their favorite cheesecake, smiling slightly at the first break she'd caught all day. The blonde hoped Nigel would be happy that she at least brought a snack while she spent the whole day attached to his hip.

Her time in line was passed by the jangling of keys and rolling of eyes. The other shoppers didn't seem to be very pleased with her, shooting her dirty looks every few moments, as if she were ruining _their_ mood instead of the other way around. By the time Rachel was back in her car, cheesecake sitting beautifully on the passenger seat, she doubted her ability to make it to Nigel's before she had a meltdown. What was up with the world today?

Rachel pulled up in front of the familiar red and white house, complete with tree out the top, and smiled. There were a couple other cars in the driveway, which was unusual, but she didn't take much notice, intent on sitting on the couch with a fork, glass of milk, and Nigel's arm slung across her shoulders.

But, when did things ever really work out for the girl?

Nigel answered the door in a Christmas sweater. Yes, her high-strung, no-nonsense, slightly Bah Humbug boyfriend was wearing a Christmas sweater. You know, that kind with Santa and tiny jingle bells on it. Simultaneously, they each cocked an eyebrow, as if a mirror image (Kuki would claim this as undeniable proof of their perfection as a couple). "What are you _wearing_?" Rachel asked, voice laced with concern. Either Nigel had gone completely nuts, or someone was forcing him to wear that thing.

"What are you doing here?" Nigel asked at the same time.

Rachel pouted slightly. She hadn't actually thought the bald boy would reject her company, but maybe they had been spending too much time together. "Guess you don't want any of this delicious cheesecake that I went out and _purchased_ with these two hands alone," she scoffed. Rachel held the desert in Nigel's face obnoxiously.

The boy glanced behind him back into the house. "No, it's not that," Nigel started. He glanced skeptically at his girlfriend, who was now beginning to let her bad mood show on her face. "You do know it's Christmas Eve, right, Rach?"

Rachel stared at her boyfriend and his God-awful clothing. Of course. _Of course_ it was Christmas Eve. Everything made so much more _sense_ now. She honestly wanted to hit her head against something and immediately go back and apologize to all the people at the grocery store. "I'm so _Jewish_," Rachel groaned.

Nigel grinned at her. "I find it both refreshing and cute that you managed to forget Christmas."

Handing over the cake sheepishly, she nodded. "Of course you do. Do they let Jews into your little soiree?" Rachel asked, craning her neck to see the festivities.

"I'm sure an exception can be made," the British accented voice replied.

* * *

**A/N: For Phenon's little challenge, of course :D It's kind of dumb...but I find it cute. And Nigel in a Christmas sweater sorta kinda makes me fangirl. I hope you enjoyed the cheesecake, buddy. And, Steph, I feel like Rachel's a little Radical Adventures-ish so a nod towards you as well. **

**(That's enough, Kevin) Happy Holidays, everyone!**


End file.
